Standup paddleboarding (SUP) is a sport involving an oversized surfboard in combination with a paddle for propulsion. The user stands on the SUP and moves the board through the water by paddling on both sides as one would paddle a canoe. Because of the high center of gravity and lack of leverage it is difficult to propel the SUP in other than ideal conditions (wind, waves, current, etc). Furthermore, due to the relatively narrow width of the SUP and height of the user, little leverage can be applied with each stroke without increasing instability of the system. Hence, a SUP user has a distinct lack of stability under operation; and additionally when moving from a prone position to a standing position. Because of the high center of gravity a user has to overcome, undue fatigue results as the forces associated with paddling passes from the users body, legs and stationary feet on the paddle board
Accordingly, there remains a need for a device that addresses the various disadvantages associated with previous devices.